


Revenge Is Best Served Jade

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Weight Gain, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot dealio for @krabkri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Best Served Jade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krabkri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krabkri/gifts).



"Are yo+u sure yo+u want me to+ do+ this?" Porrim asked, glancing at her stout counterpart.   
"Shell yes!" Meenah whispered, furrowing her eyebrows. "I want him to feel like I do."   
Porrim sighed, knowing this wouldn't end well, and looked around the corner at their target. Kankri was sitting on a boulder and reading, quiet for once. Porrim closed her eyes, and began manipulating her dry, unused space powers. None of the Beforeus trolls had mastered their god tiers, but Porrim had recently learnt a little bit, with the help of Aranea. Combining that, and her leftover Rainbow Drinker abilities, she could do minor things changing objects, which is what she was doing now.   
Apparently, Kankri had, in his roundabout, obnoxious way, called Meenah a whale.   
The curvy seadweller was most upset about this, and contacted Porrim immediately to start planning her scheme.   
Porrim focused her thoughts and mental image on Kankri, a small troll seemingly alone in the vastness of space. She began to manipulate his mass, trying to make him forcibly gain weight.   
"Fo+r Meenah's sake," She thought. "This has no+thing to+ do+ with the fact that he's incredibly irritating, and deserves to+ be hit with so+me karma." 

Kankri was reading contently, casually daydreaming about his dream relationship, one where he didn't trigger or upset anyone again, when he noticed his pants felt tighter than usual. Snapping out of his self-induced daze, the redblood was very surprised when he looked down and saw a slightly bulging muffin top over the waistline of his pants.   
"9h, fuck." He cursed quietly, then looked at his surrounding to see if anyone had heard his cursing.   
Kankri looked down at himself again, muffin top a bit bigger and pants starting to dig into his sides.   
"9h, fuck!" He cursed louder, and got up from the rock, frantically trying to pull his pants off before they ripped.  
Thankfully, whatever it was that was making him swell up seemed to be somewhat merciful, and allowed him to do so with little trouble.   
When he did get them off, he looked at himself again, this time from a standing position.   
"It's-- it's not so b9d." He reasoned, eyeballing his rounded belly and thicker thighs. 

"Make him gain more!" Meenah whispered, cackling silently to herself from behind the wall.   
"Shh," Porrim tsked. "I do+n't want to+ hurt him."   
"Just a little more? Please?" Meenah begged, pouting her thick, pink-tinted lips.   
Porrim sighed, knowing she was no match to such cute girls, and added a touch more, here and there. 

Thankfully, Porrim's additions to Kankri's body were purposely proportioned, and he didn't fall over after receiving them. His underwear did rip across his ass however, and he blushed profusely, covering it with his hands. He also noticed that his sweater was now getting tight, and it rode up, revealing the plump curve of his belly.   
He sighed, cursing both the gods and Horrorterrors above him. 

"Can I go fuck with him aboat it now?" Meenah asked impatiently, and Porrim shook her head, holding the seadweller back.   
"That's eno+ugh, Meenah. Besides, I think it's best if we let this o+ne take care o+f itself." She nodded towards Cronus, who approached the girls.   
"vwhat're you guys doin here? this is vwhere i come to spy on- i mean watch- kankri." He stuttered, then went to peer around the corner at him. Porrim reached out and held him back, ignoring his smirk.   
"Kankri is no+t, quite, himself right no+w. I'm sure he'd appreciate it if yo+u went to talk to+ him.." She lied smoothly. "But, no+t after Meenah and I leave, as we may have o+ffended him, accidentally."   
Cronus looked to Meenah, who nodded.   
"alright, i'll talk to him." He agreed, and Porrim smiled.   
"Thank yo+u, Cro+nus."  
He nodded, and Porrin grabbed Meenah's hand, pulling her away from the soon to be disastrous situation.   
"Is Kanny gonna be fat forever?" Meenah asked, breaking Porrim's train of thought.   
"No+, o+nly fo+r a day o+r so+, at mo+st." She stated, smirking.   
"I ho+pe Cro+nus has fun with him."


End file.
